Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Many stormy days keep the RiverClan cats stuck inside, disliking the torrential downpour. The rain finally ends, and Reedwhisker stands with Mistystar at the edge of the lake. They note that it looks slightly clearer, but that no big fish have appeared yet. Pebblefoot calls to them, asking if it's worth fishing today. Reedwhisker shakes his head, noting that chasing minnows isn't worth it. He also tells the gray tom that Rushpaw and Hollowpaw are doing some battle practice alone today, to prepare for their upcoming assessment. Pebblefoot is surprised, knowing his apprentice is usually lazy, but Mistystar snorts that maybe he'll just be a very efficient warrior. :The three cats walk back to camp, and Mistystar quietly says that they can't wait for the big fish to come back. She notes that their territory does not supply enough land prey, so they need to think about expanding upstream. Pebblefoot agrees, suggesting that a few patrols have caught some birds just beyond the border. Mistystar nods, saying she'll take a group there today, but doesn't want to announce the expansion to everyone yet, even though they're slowly going hungry. Reedwhisker offers to go with her, but she assigns him to check the WindClan border, and Pebblefoot to take a hunting patrol to the marshes. They nod, and once in the clearing, the deputy begins to select cats for each group. :Mistystar begins to look for cats for her patrol, but Mothwing walks up to her. The golden tabby inquires where Reedpaw and Hollowpaw are, because she'd heard them talking with Troutpaw about something cool they couldn't tell the warriors. Mistystar dismisses these claims, thinking that the apprentices are just showing off, and tells her not to worry. Mothwing flinches at the uncaring tone, and replies that she just thought the leader should know. The golden tabby walks away, and Mistystar calls Grasspelt, Icewing, and Mintfur over to her. They're excited with the prospect of exploring beyond the border, and she tells them that they're looking for hunting possibilities today. :They leave camp, and Mistystar leads them through the muddy terrain wet from rain. The three struggle along the bank, until the blue-gray she-cat finally can't keep her grip. She scrambles to the top, feeling exposed in a wide stretch of open land. They see a flash of movement, and Grasspelt growls that it's two kittypets. Icewing meows that if there are other cats here, then there would be less prey. Mistystar points out that they're probably too lazy to hunt, and Grasspelt agrees. They slowly make their way along the bracken, and find a nest of hairless mice. The warriors dive in, killing them, and are happy with their catch. The cats keep moving forward, knowing that these tiny mice won't fill the whole fresh-kill pile. :The patrol walks back down the stream, and brings their catch back to camp. Back at camp, the Clan eats the catch quickly, having half a mouse each. Mistystar feels satisfaction, and wonders if hunting upstream will be the solution to their problems. She hopes StarClan will send Willowshine a sign, but turns to see Reedwhisker and Mossypaw arguing over the fresh-kill pile. The apprentice wants another mouse, but his deputy replies that they need to save one for Hollowpaw and Rushpaw. As he says this, the two apprentices trot into camp. Mistystar asks them how their practice was and where they went. They answer that it was great, and say they went to an empty clearing with a hollyflower bush. She feels bad for quizzing them, and offers them a mouse. Hollowpaw and Rushpaw look at each other, saying they aren't hungry, and ask to eat it later. Mistystar meows yes, and praises them for keeping on their training even while things are tough. Rushpaw insists that they're only doing what any loyal cat would do, and that they can be counted on. Characters Major }} Minor *Pebblefoot *Hollowpaw *Rushpaw *Mothwing *Grasspelt *Icewing *Mintfur *Mossypaw }} Mentioned *Troutpaw *Duskfur }} Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 7 Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages